


You, Clouds, Rain

by avapecado



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Mary just wants Zelda to be her girlfriend ok, angst but like small angst?, mostly wanted Mary to call Zelda baby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-03-08 06:10:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18888763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avapecado/pseuds/avapecado
Summary: Mary Wardwell wants Zelda to be her girlfriend but Zelda has a whole lot of reservations to work through.





	1. Necessary Distractions

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, never saw myself wanting/writing spellwell content as my reintroduction to fanfics but...Here we are lads.

She sat in her small cottage alone in the woods, the crackle of burning firewood echoing in her ears as she leaned over her coffee table. There was an urgency in her marks, scratching and rewriting in corrections of concepts her students just couldn’t seem to grasp. This was a normal night for Mary anyways. As per usual, she spent her evenings alone with the exception of a special guest once in a blue moon. But that was rare. We were talking about the usual, the predictable, things that were just routine for Ms. Wardwell. Her arms stretched out as she began reaching to down the last of her coffee before a familiar series of knocks cut through the familiar sounds of her home. 

  
“ _Zelda,"_

  
It started as a cute little joke she’d conjure up to let Mary know it was her. For the two of them, it just seemed to stick. It was… _Routine_. Like a child, the corners of Marys lips curved upwards in small joy as she took a moment to stand and briefly fix herself up before going to greet Zelda. She swung the door open, happy to see the strawberry blonde locks that seemed to bounce just perfectly below her shoulders. Eagerness got the best of Mary as she lunged forward to wrap her arms around Zelda, causing the witch to chuckle in surprise. Oh, how she always smelled the most delightful to Mary. The way her heart just seemed to race at the woman voice alone spoke for itself when it came to how she felt about Zelda. 

But they were keeping things casual, right? Things moved slow between them. _Painfully so._ They didn’t put labels on anything because as Zelda said, “labels carry weight.” And the oldest Spellman didn’t seem too fond of anything concrete. So, Mary tried to play it cool. She tried not to care when they stopped talking for days or when Zelda said she needed space. She _tried_ to respect that, really. But she so desperately needed a label, Mary needed mostly to understand that was she was feeling was mostly reciprocated. That if it was all just a game in the end, she needed to know that now. That way she could stride in and out of her life just the way Zelda did hers.

  
“Mary?” Zelda inquired, a chill coming over her as she still stood in the doorway trapped in Marys arms.

  
“Oh, sorry. I got distrac-“ She couldn’t even finish before she peeled her own arms from Zeldas torso, shutting the door behind them as she decided instead to just lead the woman to where she spent the last few hours working. “I just have a couple of papers to finish up, Zelda. Then you have all my attention.” Mary tried to keep small conversation but was too caught up in the idea that this may have always been a fling for Zelda. A small, _irritated_  laugh left her lips as she found her spot back on the ground. 

  
“Yes, of course. Duty calls, Ms. Wardwell.” The redhead hummed, taking a spot on the ground next to the history teacher. 

  
Zelda watched as the teacher knitted her eyebrows together once in a while, lips pursed together tightly in thought as she thought of ways to effectively write how she felt while remaining nice. Her heart swelled at the sight, watching the way the gears in Marys mind shifted. Not even cake was sweeter than Mary. The brunette would occasionally look up and steal a glance which never failed to make Zeldas breath catch in her throat. Just as sweet as Mary was, she always remained enticing. Her blue orbs like the ocean, a body of water she could endlessly swim in. 

  
The witches hands seemed to have a mind all of their own as they reached over, gently tracing along the plunging neck of Marys infamous black and emerald robe. It had been only thirty minutes since she arrived, but her hands couldn’t be helped. Zelda inched closer, lips just barely grazing her jawline. “Zelda…Please.” Mary whined, tapping her pen against the table as she nudged the other woman away. 

  
“Oh, c’mon. I need some private tutoring tonight.” The comment elicited a small laugh paired with an amused grin from Mary. 

  
“I just really need to finish these tonight, _Ms. Spellman_.” 

  
“I promise you that those can wait until tomorrow,” The witch began, her hands trailing elsewhere along the other woman's body. “I just missed you. _A lot._ ” She painfully admitted, burying her face into the crook of her ‘ _girlfriends'_ neck. Her lips parted gently as her teeth gently nipped at her skin, tongue slipping past to draw interweaving circles around the mark. Mary let out another soft whine causing Zelda to hum against her skin. Oh how she loved the way Mary seemed to slowly unravel at her mercy. Zelda pulled the end of her dress up slightly to allow for more movement as she crawled over Mary, blocking her from slaving over those wretched essays. Their lips locked in a silent rhythm, bodies working with one another as they always did. The redhead trailed along the others upper thigh, snaking between her legs only to be greeted with a pleasant feeling of warmth. Pressing the palm of her hand against her core, she watched as Mary bit her lip in anticipation. “I’ve missed you so much.” She repeated, taking the brunettes lips into her own once more. The teacher grew needy with want, bucking her hips upward in aim for even the slightest friction but Zelda quickly took care of that. Her hand plunged beneath Marys panties, digits working quickly in circular motions. The brunette threw her head back at the immediate wave of pleasure and Zelda watched. All she could do was watch as firelight highlighted just the right parts of Marys face as she moaned for her. For Zelda. 

“ _Mmf- Z…Zel-da…"_

  
Marys face contorted with pleasure as she gripped Zeldas wrist, practically begging for more as her eyes threatened to shut entirely. Frantically, the witch added a couple of fingers into the other woman's sex, her mouth falling open as she watched the brunette fall apart, coming completely undone. Mary's body twitched as she rocked against Zeldas hand a few more times, catching Zeldas lips with her own. 

  
“ _B-baby_ _…”_ Mary breathes against the others lips, her body managing one last twitch before a final sigh of satisfaction leaves her lips. “I missed you too, Zelda."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um,,, hello :c I hope you all enjoyed my first time writing fanfic or anything like it in like...a year. Anyways, I got inspired by a cc where someone mentioned Mary grading papers and Zelda so?  
> I kind of want to write/develop this more. We'll see.  
> 


	2. A Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mary wants to break routines and confesses her feelings.
> 
> Zelda can't help but want otherwise.

It often ended this way.

Zelda would make her way over at the end of the evening, spend her nights in the company of Mary Wardwell, and then disappear before the sun even could think of rising again. The witch didn’t think she could bear another influx of questions from either her sister, Ambrose, or Sabrina. First, it would start with asking where Zelda had been at all hours of the night since she and Hilda shared a room. Second, wondering how the two had really even started talking in the first place (save for Sabrina being their middle man). Thirdly, why were they even hanging out anyways? The oldest Spellman couldn't risk another pointless headache, and so she avoided staying a little longer than absolutely necessary. 

The woman couldn’t even really pinpoint her fascination with the teacher anyways. Mary Wardwell was just…captivating in every single way. 

Her desire was careless, un-calculated, filled with an incessant need to see the woman. That’s all it ever was, all it would ever be. At least that’s what the witch would excuse it as. But night after night, Zelda found herself staying a few minutes longer before parting ways. Her eyes always threatening her to be overcome by sleep until she finally found herself wrapped in the brunettes arms longer than she’d originally planned.

The witch froze.

Sun rays had peeked over the horizon, its light seeping between tree branches into Mary’s bedroom window. A little sliver of light cascades its way onto her sleeping face, her exposed chest rising and falling with each breath. She looked so calm, so content and Zelda could see herself waking up to this everyday. So what was she so afraid of? 

Her family’s reaction? They couldn’t have another Spellman exiled from The Church of Night. Was it Ms. Wardwell herself? The idea of being committed to somebody…a mortal went against all of her morals. After so many years…decades…centuries of unrequited feelings and failed relationships, she simply didn’t want to admit to falling for someone else. A mortal for fucks sake. Yet here Zelda was, inside the woman’s bedroom after spending countless nights with her. 

Mary shifted ever so slightly, a soft hum emitting from her lips as she nuzzled into Zeldas neck. 

The witch was pushing it, but she couldn’t bring herself to bring the woman out of her sleep. So, with much regret, Zelda reached to shake the sleeping beauty’s shoulder. “Mary…” She breathed, finding it difficult for her to even speak up. Despite her attempt, Mary shifted once more before her eyes fluttered open. 

She was such a breath of fresh air. 

Her eyes fell onto blue puddles, her fingers helplessly caressing the woman's cheek. “Good morning.” She spoke quietly before pressing her lips against the others, tucking a wild curl behind Marys ear before propping herself up on her elbow. Oh how bitter this goodbye was going to be. “I have to go.” 

Mary groaned, turning over completely. It felt so unlike her unusually cheery self. But Zelda didn’t find the energy to argue, it was simply better off to leave now and apologize when she came back later that night. But as her legs swung over the edge of the bed, her feet seemed to refuse to touch the ground. 

For Satan’s sake…

“I’m sorry.” 

“I know.” 

— 

It really was so unlike Zelda to apologize. She didn’t always have to, but it was nice to hear it for once. It felt genuine, like it took everything out of her to do it. It made Mary smile a little. She could feel the bed shift a little more, assuming her companion would soon take her exit but instead she found an arm wrapped snuggly around her. Zelda’s chin rested just above her shoulder and Mary could fall back asleep just like this. 

“I want to stay, you know I do…”

“Then stay.” 

“Mary…” 

Mary chewed on her lower lip as Zeldas breath grazed against her ear. Turning over in her arms, she could only nod. She knew vaguely of what the woman had explained to her before, why she simply just couldn’t stay. Mary didn’t argue or question it. It was standard by now. Zelda came and then she left. “I know…I just can’t help but want you here. I want to spend my days with you, Z.” 

It was a confession that made her nervous. The room filled with silence and Mary was left…heartbroken. Regret filled her mind, telling herself it was a step she shouldn’t have taken unless she was absolutely sure Zelda felt the same. 

They stayed like that for what felt like an eternity. Tears threatened to fall from Marys eyes and she tried to turn away but her attempt was unsuccessful as Zelda grabbed at her, capturing her lips with her own. “I would like to spend my days with you as well.” The words were muffled in Zeldas peppering of kisses, but Mary understood every word. Her heart raced. “I care about you…a lot.” 

“I know, I know it all too well.” Mary huffed, peeling herself from Zelda’s embrace. 

Zelda’s smile was weak, forced as she finally got out of bed. Her eyes lingered just for a moment longer before she turned away, patting away the stray fly-aways and the wrinkle of her dress out. 

“I’ll see you tonight, M.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I...didn't think I'd add another chapter but I'm getting attached :c  
> I hope this is okay, I wanted to make Mary less coy. I feel like as shy as she's depicted in the show, she knows what she wants?


	3. Unrequited Feelings?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mary shows up after days of not speaking and she wants to know why Zelda is reluctant, Zelda doesn't want to think about it.

Zelda didn’t come that night.

  
She didn’t come the next night either. 

  
It took everything out of Mary to not call. What would she even begin to say anyways? Sabrina wasn’t in any particular trouble and there wasn’t a death she knew of (or one she was willing to potentially come to terms with). 

  
Maybe she should just go and see her. 

  
Yes. That’s what she was going to do. After school, she was going to see Zelda. 

  
So, that’s exactly what she did. She gathered her belongings after a long day of teaching, hopped into her car, and made her way to the Spellman mortuary. The Spellman's lived far from the city, and albeit she did too but…Jesus did it felt like a drive. She wondered why Zelda was so willing to make the trip every single night. Almost at least.   
The sun was just slipping past the horizon, nightfall soon to engulf their small town of Greendale within a few minutes. Lit up windows were scattered along their household, silhouettes moving about in the different shaped panes of glass and Mary took all of it in. It would be one of the very few times she’d personally approached this home all by herself.   
Her shoes wobbled on the gravely ground leading up to the door, her steps creating gentle echoes against the wood as she ascended the stairs, her breath shaky as she reached up to knock. 

  
_Knock, knock_.

  
It started, but it seemed it went unheard among all the Spellmans. Once more. 

 

 _Knock, knock_.

  
She lingered a little longer, debating if the third series of knocks would do the trick and just as she was about to- the door swung open and she was met with a seemingly annoyed Zelda. But it was short-lived as she noticed a twinkle in her eyes and a subdued look of joy on her face. “Mary? What a surprise.”   
—   
Mary was the last person she expected to see. She wanted to properly sort out her feelings before she was left making excuses again, but she was happy to see her nonetheless. “Come in, come in-“ she began, reaching for the brunette to hurry her in from what she hoped wasn’t rain for the night. Zelda took a brief glance up at the sky before slipping back into the foyer, shutting the door behind the two. 

  
By now, everybody else was winding down for the night. Hilda was snuggled up in her bed reading some book, Sabrina could be talking to a number of her friends before hitting the sheets, and only Satan knows what Ambrose was doing. It would only make sense for Zelda to be doing the same, but supposedly the best things happen when you least expect it.  
“What are you doing here so late?” Zelda asked as the two stood in the foyer.

  
“I don’t know, really.” Mary fumbled with her words, debating whether or not she should just admit it.

  
“You don’t _know?_ ” 

  
“I missed you.” 

  
And there it was. Zelda couldn’t help but light up, a little bit of a teasing smile threatening the corners of her lips. She leaned in, hovering over Mary's mouth as she breathed an almost desperate “I missed you too,” before pressing her lips against the teachers. It was as if everything had stopped, as though nothing else could ever really exist in this world unless they were together. Just like this. Her hands wandered naturally, often finding comfort with her fingers interlaced in Marys brown locks of hair before pulling herself away. “I missed you…so much.” 

Eventually, they found themselves comfy together as they snuggled up on a loveseat, warm mugs of tea held tightly in their hands as the pair quietly exchanged gentle pecks in the firelight. They often spent their time asking how one another day went, often finding common ground at the end of the night when they talked about the sweets they’ve been thinking about all day (Mary always found it amusing how much a sweet tooth Zelda had). Mary mentions she can make some serious almond cookies and though Zelda doesn’t have much to offer herself, she says that Hilda can whip up the most delightfully rich chocolate cake she’s ever tasted. 

  
They giggle together like little girls as the night continues to grow late, Mary jeering at Zelda’s inability to cook a decent meal and Zelda’s over appreciation for Mary’s domesticity.   
“I assume you’d like to stay the night…” Zelda brings up, her hand gently caressing the teacher's knee.

  
“I thought you’d never ask.” Mary leaned in, brushing her nose cutely against the witches. 

  
Zelda took the nearly empty mug from Mary and set their things on an empty side table, taking the brunette's hand into her own as she leads them into a spare guest room up the stairs. She could sense Mary’s eyes wandering and taking in her surroundings. It would be the first time that she’d ventured further past the kitchen and the family room, so it gave Zelda a little anxiety. She was slowly opening up her home to her and she knew that eventually, she would have to do a lot of explaining. 

  
“You should invite me over more often.” 

  
“Would you like that?” Zelda hummed, turning back briefly before entering her bedroom (by now, Zelda and Hilda no longer shared rooms. Hilda saw fit that she deserved her open privacy- that she was an adult now). 

  
“I would actually,” The brunette nodded matter-of-factly as she plopped down on the edge of the bed. 

  
“We can definitely arrange something then. Let me get you a change of clothing first, yeah?” 

  
Not bothering to wait for a response, Zelda already began to work at finding something comfortable for her girl to wear. She figured a large t-shirt she tucked away in the back of her closet would suffice, something easy and probably more of Mary's taste. Crawling back onto the bed, Zelda found her hands wandering as soon as she was right up behind Mary. Her hands swept her long dark locks aside to expose her neck, lips finding their home on her neck as she buried her face in her shoulder. “Zelda-“

  
“Mm?” A gentle hum emits from her lips, eliciting a soft yelp from the teacher.  

  
“Why didn’t you let me know you weren’t going to come?” Zelda stopped in her tracks, lifting her head up for her eyes to only meet the blue ones looking at her. “Not even a call?” And suddenly, she didn’t know what to say.  She couldn’t give a proper reason cause she herself didn’t even know. There was no oversimplifying her answer, there would only be lots of explaining and lots of time (she’d assumed) for Mary to understand. She could feel the teacher shrug her off, forcing Zelda to sit back on her legs. 

  
“I…I’m sorry.” 

  
— 

  
Mary huffed, turning around to face the redhead. She didn’t understand where the hesitation came from and she already knew she wanted to be with Zelda. It wasn’t hard to decide that. In fact, Mary believed that a person knew whether or not they wanted to be with someone and maybe…maybe Zelda just didn’t want to be with her. 

  
“I just…feel so _stupid?_ ” She stood, dropping her hands to her side. Their eyes locked onto each other for what felt like an eternity, Marys eyes searching for any inclination of what Zelda may be thinking—feeling. “I’m just going to go.” The teacher shrugged, ready to go home but she could feel a hand reach for her without luck and then scrambling to grab her entirely. Zelda had practically lunged at her, holding her on both arms. Her eyes fell and she could feel the other woman maneuvering her head in hopes to lock eyes just one more time. 

  
“Hey- Hey.” Zelda tried and eventually, with teary eyes, her eyes met equally as worried ones. “Why do you feel stupid?” 

  
“I really like you, that’s why.” She pursed her lips into a small pout, rushing to wipe her eyes where tears began to flow. Diverting her eyes, Mary looked up at the ceiling as she tried to keep herself from actually crying. 

  
“Look at me. Mary? Hey- please.” The witch took the teachers chin, trying to get Mary to focus on her but the effort was wasted. “I really like you too, you know that.” And eventually the waterworks came full force and she found that soon Zelda was embracing her entirely now. She could hear apologies spill out from the mortician, followed by peppered kisses on her face. “I’m so sorry that I made you feel like this.” Zelda kept her in her embrace as Mary's tears began to subside. 

  
“I’d like to just go to bed,” Mary admitted, sniffles and whimpers still slightly audible. 

  
“Of course.” Zelda nodded with a little bit of urgency, moving aside and lifting the blankets to allow for the teacher to crawl into bed with ease. Mary pulled the sheets over her head, ready to simply drift off to sleep unsatisfied with questions still left unanswered.   
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> like 2/3 of this chapter was written late at night on different days, so i hope it all sounds cohesive. i see your comments, just been busy with work :c i appreciate them and i love you all for reading. let m e know ur thoTS!


End file.
